Chase The Morning
by Love's Symphony
Summary: AU: Regina is pregnant when Daniel dies. After she gives birth, her daughter is sent to another world. Five years later, she is adopted by the soon-to-be-famous, Blind Mag. When GeneCo begins to tear her family apart, it is up to her, and a family friend to end the feuds, and save both her families from destruction. Can she give both of them a happy ending. Muti-couples,


A/N: I am a huge fan of Once Upon a Time, and this story has been in my head since "The Stable Boy", and has been ever-changing since season 2 began. I am a hardcore Stable Queen shipper, and was completely heartbroken when I saw "The Doctor". So, naturally I had to write an AU fic. Will also include, Snowing, Rumbelle, Swanfire, and Hook/OC. This fic begins at the end of "The Stable Boy"

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. I ONLY OWN MY OC. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN USING ANY PART OF/OR ADOPTING THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME FOR PERMISSION.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hope Left Behind

_FTL_

"Daniel!" Regina exclaimed, as she pulled the stable doors open.

"Regina, what is it?" Daniel asked, immediately alert by the distress in his love's voice.

She ran to embrace him, and crashed her lips against his. The kiss had a sense of desperation, and a need for comfort. He pulled away. Daniel looked Regina right in the eye, "What's wrong?"

Regina looked down at her feet, trying to gather the right words.

"I'm pregnant," she finally said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Daniel gave her a questioning look, not entirely sure of what she had said.

"I'm pregnant," Regina repeated, slightly louder.

"What? That's amazing!" Daniel exclaimed.

Daniel picked Regina up, and spun her around before setting her down on the ground. He proceeded to kiss her, filled with happiness he had never felt before.

Regina pulled away hesitantly, "Daniel, we have to leave now! If we stay, she'll undoubtedly find out. When she does, there's no telling what she'll do to you, to our baby."

Daniel knew it was pointless to argue with her, and he wanted to spare her from her mother's wrath. Ultimately, he agreed.

They ran out the door, wanting to leave before anyone noticed Regina's disappearance. They came to a halt at the sound of a voice that would make one's blood run cold.

"You could have left a note," the voce said, making them freeze to the spot. Moments later, they were thrown backward by a blast of purple magic.

The stable doors shut with a loud bang, leaving them face to face with Cora. She loomed over them with a stone look on her face. But there was a obvious level of anger that frightened Regina. This wasn't going to end well. They were trapped.

* * *

"Aria, would you come down here please?" a woman's voice called.

"Coming Mommy," a small voice answered.

Magdalene Defoe waited patiently for her daughter to come downstairs. She sat at the dining table, becoming lost in thought.

She couldn't help being slightly nervous about today. Today was the day that Aria would meet Nathan and Marni for the first time. She was pretty sure things would go well. After all, it was Nathan and Marni who had convinced her to adopt in the first place.

Mag was thankful to them for it. For it was them, that had led to her baby girl. Although, some people questioned her ability to care for a child. Due to her blindness, she was under a lot of pressure to prove herself. Nathan and Marni had believed in her right from the beginning. Of course, she was used to it. So opinions from others didn't bother her.

She still couldn't believe that it has already been six months since that joyous day. Mag giggled as she remembered the day she adopted Aria.

* * *

_Flashback_

Mag entered a relatively old building. It was a home for young girls. She had contacted the manager a few days ago, and now she was going to see about adopting a little girl.

The manager came to meet her in the small waiting area. Mag was sitting in a small dusty chair when the manager approached her. She stood at the sound of the woman's voice, "Miss. Defoe, I'm Miss. Williams, welcome."

Mag smiled, and shook the woman's hand as she offered it, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Miss. Williams smiled in return, "Follow me," she said as she started down a hallway.

Mag got up from the chair, grabbed her cane, and started walking a few paces behind Miss. Williams.

"I'm so glad you've taken an interest in adopting one of our little girls," Miss. Williams said, looking behind herself to make sure Mag wasn't too far behind.

"You don't know how happy it will make them," she added, trying to make pleasant conversation.

Mag giggled, "Well, I just hope I can make one even happier by adopting them.

"Oh don't worry," Miss Williams replied in reassurance, "When you get in there, if she's there, you'll just know."

Mag remained silent. She just hoped the woman was right.

Miss. Williams stopped in front of a medium-sized set of double doors. She turned around to face Mag, "Are you ready?"

Mag took that as her cue to stop, and nodded.

Miss. Williams smiled back. Then she opened the doors and stepped inside, with Mag following close behind. Miss. Williams clapped her hands to get the their attention, "Alright girls, someone new is here to meet you."

The girls turned to see who the new visitor was. Some of the girls turned away, but one girl's eyes were glued to the spot. She had never seen anyone like her before. The girl didn't know why, but she felt some sort of pull towards the woman.

She snapped out of her trance when she heard two other women whispering to each other, "If she's blind, how on earth is she supposed to care for a child?" she heard one woman say.

"Hey! Just because she is blind, doesn't mean she can't be a good mommy!" she yelled.

The room went silent. She had no idea why she had yelled like that, but she was glad she had.

This struck Mag. She hadn't expected someone to say that, much less a child. Mag leaned over to Miss. Williams and whispered, "That girl over there. Who is she?"

Miss. Williams whispered back, "We don't know. She was found outside when she was just an infant."

This broke Mag's heart, "Can I meet her?"

Miss Williams happily complied, and brought the girl over, "She's right in front of you."

Mag bent down, and smiled, "Hi, I'm Mag."

The girl stepped closer to Mag, and said in a small voice, "It's nice to meet you."

"How old are you?" Mag asked.

"Five" the girl replied.

"What's your name?"

"I don't know."

"Would you like it if I give you one?"

The girl nodded.

Mag thought for a few minutes.

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

"I love to play music."

Just then, a name struck Mag.

"How about, Aria?"

"I like it."

"Aria it is then."

A big smile spread across Aria's face.

"Well Aria," she started, pausing for affect, "Would you like to come home with me?"

Aria sounded shocked, "You want to adopt me?"

"Yes"

Aria ran to hug Mag, almost knock her down to the ground.

All Mag could do was smile as she stroked Aria's short brunette hair.

After filling out the necessary paperwork, Mag had officially adopted Aria. As they walked out of the girls home hand in hand, Aria felt a sense of happiness,

She may have arrived there as a nobody, but today, she was walking out as Aria Defoe.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Mommy, I'm ready," Aria called, snapping Mag out of her daydream.

Mag turned towards Aria's voice, "Alright sweetie. Are you ready to meet Mommy's friends?"

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"Let's go then," Mag smiled, as she grabbed Aria's small hand.

Just before they passed through the front door, Aria made sure to grab her mother's cane.

"Here Mommy," she said, handing Mag the cane.

Mag took the cane and placed a kiss on Aria's forehead, "Thank you sweetheart."

Aria giggled happily as they continued down the sidewalk.

* * *

A/N: This has become a crossover with Repo! The Genetic Opera. This will start as a Pre-Repo fic, then go into the movie and season 2 of Once. It will be a Nathan/Mag fic as well. Like Once, I will be alternating between Past and Present. Mag will be slightly older in this fic, but I'm not exactly sure how much. I will edit that in once I decide. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
